


A Maddening Touch

by destinyofdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Multi, Not Beta Read, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been friends for years and Cas has never told Dean of his feelings for him.  Dean has taken it upon himself to show Cas what he is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Maddening Touch

Cas woke up slowly and began to get out of bed when he felt another body curled against him.  His eyes flew open and he let out a breath of relief.  It was just Dean.  Cas slowly crawled out of bed and looked down at Dean.  He ran a hand through Dean’s hair and thought back to the night before.

As he made coffee Cas remembered Dean had not been able to sleep and he had gone into Dean’s bedroom to tell him a bedtime story.  He had fallen asleep and must have cuddled into Dean.  Cas groaned as he tried to not think about how perfect it had felt and how at ease Dean seemed to be with him in his bed.  They had been friends since high school so he should not be surprised that Dean was affectionate with him.  Dean was also unaware of Cas’ feelings toward him.

“Enough for me?” Dean grumbled as he shuffled into the kitchen later.

“Yeah,” Cas slid him a mug he had already prepared for him.

“Thanks,” Dean took a careful sip and sat I down at the bar counter, “for the coffee and last night.  I like listening to your stories.”

“You know I only retell fairy tales with a twist, right?” Cas went to the fridge to grab the eggs for breakfast.

“Yeah but they’re cooler.”

“If you say so.”

Cas made breakfast while Dean went on about his next week and his brother’s visit that was coming up.  Cas made attentive noises while he worked hard not to stare at Dean’s bare chest and hips that were visible because he never tied the string in his sweats in a proper fashion.

“And the pterodactyl landed in the living room and ate the babies that I had a few weeks ago,” Dean smirked over at Cas.

“Hmm yeah,” Cas nodded absently.

“Cas?”

“Cas?” Dean called a little louder when he stood.

“Huh?” Cas blinked up at him.

“You are so out of it.  Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere.  Was just thinking about classes.  Sorry.”

“Okay.  I have a date tonight so I may bring them back here if that’s okay,” Dean took his empty plate to the sink.

“I’ll make sure I’m out of the way.  I can stay in my room with my headphones on,” Cas smiled weakly.

“Alright.”

 

Cas heard a noise and figured it had to be what had awakened him.  He glanced at the clock.  02:45. Cas groaned as he got up.  He knew that Dean’s date should have gone home because Dean never let them spend the night.  Cas pulled on some sweats and padded silently to the front of the apartment.  Cas froze at the edge of the hallway.  He knew if neither of them looked up they would not know he was there.   It was just enough shadow.  Cas stepped back.

Dean sat in the chair that faced Cas with his head thrown back and a man on his knees between his legs.  Dean’s hand was on the back of the man’s head as he took Dean into his mouth.  Dean pushed his head down further to make sure he did not miss an inch.  The man moaned around him and began to bob up and down as he worked Dean.

Cas must have made a noise because Dean’s eyes fluttered open.  Cas’ eyes went wide as they locked with Dean’s.  Dean winked at him as he thrust into the guy’s mouth.  Cas could not walk away.  He was stuck as he watched Dean.  He realized that Dean mouthed something to him and he focused on his lips.  Dean made a jerking motion with his free hand and Cas shivered but obeyed.  Cas slipped his hand into his pants and his fingers wrapped around his hardening length.  Cas bit his lip to keep the moans from escaping.  Dean grinned and he thrust harder into the man’s mouth.

Cas stroked himself as he watched Dean’s eyes focus on his hand in his pants.  Dean had let go of the man but he had gotten close to his climax.  He twisted his hand in the man’s hair and began to thrust hard and fast into his mouth.  Cas’ hand moved faster as Dean got closer.  Dean barely kept his eyes open enough to watch Cas. He work hard not to because he did not want to miss it.  Cas grabbed the wall as his legs began to tremble.  A whimper slipped passed his lips and Dean moaned loudly to cover it.  Cas tried to watch Dean but his orgasm hit him and it took everything to keep himself up right.  Cas clutched the wall and took a moment to gather himself.

“Fuck.  I’m gonna come,” Dean managed as he pushed into the man’s throat.

Cas watched with wide eyes as Dean emptied into the stranger’s mouth.  Cas envied the man but he had also been the one to pushed Dean to come so he felt good about that.  Cas licked his lips and met Dean’s eyes one last time before he turned and went back to his room.  The awe and satisfaction that had shown in Dean’s eyes had confused him.  Cas shook his head as he pulled the wipes from his nightstand and cleaned up. Cas lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling confused, nervous, and satiated.

<<<>>> 

Cas had gotten up early, showered and ate breakfast then hid in his room.  He was off from work and had nothing else planned for the day.  Cas was not sure what it would be like when he saw Dean and he was not prepared to get ambushed by whatever Dean might do.  As far as he knew Dean could have been drunk and may not remember that they had gotten off together with some dude in between them.  Cas shook his head.  That thought had not come out right.

“Cas,” Dean knocked on his door, “you up?”

“Yeah Dean,” Cas squeaked as he jumped, “getting dressed be out in a second.”

“Cool.”

Cas wrung his hands and sighed.  He could not hide in his bedroom forever.  Cas took a deep breath and left his room.  Dean was at the desk on the computer when he walked into the front of the apartment.

“I was gonna go to the grocery store and I know you don’t like when I get the wrong brand of things.  You wanna come or make me list?” Dean scrolled through his Tumblr.

“I can go with you.  Did you pay the utilities bill that I emailed over to you?” Cas ran his hand through his hair.

“Yes dear I did,” Dean mocked with a chuckle.

“I don’t want the water cut off again Dean,” Cas narrowed his eyes at him.

“It happened once.  Just once.  It wasn’t _really_ my fault I sent the check to the wrong place.  That’s why we have a joint account that we set up payments from remember?  I can pay everything online now,” Dean said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Are we going now?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean continued to scroll through his dashboard.

“You know you’re going to be there for another hour if you don’t get up,” Cas relaxed his stance and smiled.

“Sorry.  I shouldn’t have sat down,” Dean exited out the browser and stood.

They made it through the grocery shopping without a hitch and Cas panicked worse.  He had expected Dean to be different but he had not been.  The only thing Cas had noticed was Dean brushed against him if he had to walk pass for any reason.

Cas closed his medical terminology book and sat back on the couch.  He sat the book and notebook to side and closed his eyes.  Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh.  The front door slammed opened and bounced against the stopper.  Dean and some chick were wrapped around each other but somehow managed to make it through the door.  Cas startled and looked up.  Dean kicked the door shut and pressed the lucky woman against it.  His hand had disappeared under her shirt before Cas cleared his throat loudly.

“Oh,” Dean turned to look at him, “Cas sorry.  I thought you’d be at the library,” he turned as he ran a hand through his hair and gave him a lopsided grin.

“Well I’m not and we have talked about sex in the shared areas,” Cas’ face was blank and his lips settled in a fine line.

“Yeah sorry,” Dean took the girl’s hand and lead her down the hall to his room.

Music began to blare a few minutes later and Cas rolled his eyes.  Cas balled his hands into fists and clinched his jaw as the almost porn like sounds of the woman intertwined with the muffled music.  Cas went to the desk and pulled out his ear plugs from the drawer and sat down at the computer.  He tried to distract himself but it only lasted for half an hour.

Cas stomped through the house and down the hall with every intention of fighting with Dean.  He raised his hand to bang on the door of Dean’s bedroom and stopped.  The door was slightly ajar.  Cas pushed it just a little and peered in.  His mouth fell open as he took in the blind folded woman on her hands and knees as Dean moved slowly in her.  She whimpered around the gag in her mouth in obvious desperate need.  Dean must have seen the door move because he looked up with a wicked grin.

As soon as he saw Cas he gripped the woman’s hips and began to slam into her much to her delight as she mewed.  With their position he could see Dean plunge deep into her.

“Do it,” Dean stared straight into Cas’ eyes.

Cas was not sure if he heard the words over the music or just knew what Dean wanted.  Cas watched Dean’s every thrust and squeeze of his hand against her hips.  Cas’ hand had unbuttoned his pants and was wrapped around himself before he spared a conscious thought of it.  He knew with the music he did not have to hold back as much.  Cas gasped as he began to stroke himself faster.

“Fuck yes,” Dean moved faster in and out of the woman as she began to shiver under him.

Dean’s eyes glazed over and Cas’ eyes fluttered as he got close.  Cas got a thought of his own.  With his free hand he tucked his shirt under his chin and pulled his erection out of his pants.  Dean missed a beat and he licked his lips.  Cas spit in his hand and bit his lip as he thrust into his fist.  Cas knew that the woman would be bruised from the way Dean gripped her hips.  Dean fell forward over her and let loose.  Cas came first.  His legs shook but he managed to stay up right as his orgasm washed over him.  Dean smirked. 

Dean pulled out of the woman, pulled the condom off, flipped the woman, and ejaculated all over her face.  Cas’ mouth fell open at the display.  Dean crawled back down her body and buried his face between her legs to make sure that she also got off.

Cas went straight to the bathroom and took a shower.  Cas stood under the water for several long minutes as his mind tried to put it all together.  He slowly shampooed his hair as he thought of every angle that Dean could play and why.  As he washed he dismissed each.  By time he was mostly dry with the towel wrapped around his waist he had more questions than answers.  He grabbed his discarded clothes and headed to his bedroom.

“Hey dude wanna watch a movie?” Dean called from behind him.

Cas turned and took in Dean with an arm full of sheets.  Cas bit back his smile.  The woman had not even been given a chance to stay.

“Sure.  Let me get dressed.”

<<<>>> 

Cas knew he had timed it right.  It had been a well thought out plan that had taken two weeks to let slowly unfold.  Cas would have slapped himself on the back or maybe given himself a high five if he did not have his cock down a guy’s throat.  The man hung his head over the side of the bed as Cas stood over him.  The man lazily stroked himself as Cas fed him his cock.  The highlight was that Dean stood by the door.  Cas had not feigned shutting the door.  He had left it wide open and his stereo turned up to make sure Dean would be curious. 

Dean stood in the doorway.  He had not moved at first.  Then slowly he moved his hand over his bulge.  He unzipped and pulled his erection out.  Cas smirked as he jerked off while he watched Cas with another man.  The man moaned and slurped around Cas as he performed the task at hand.  Cas had to admit that he was good.  He was really good and it kept all his strength to stay focused on Dean and not push into the man’s mouth until he choked a little.

“So good.  Feels so good,” Cas murmured.

Dean shook his head.  He licked a wet stripe down his hand and began to tug and twist again.  Cas pushed a little deeper.  The man’s hand began to move faster on his own erection.  Cas’ knees began to shake and his legs wobbled.

“Close.  You gonna swallow it for me?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Good.  You better.  Gonna fill your mouth up.”

Cas began to trail his fingers along the man’s throat as his hips rotated and pushed.  He mumbled curses as his focus changed to his own orgasm.  He had forgotten about Dean and wanted nothing more than to come in the young man’s hot wet mouth.  He trembled as he spurted across the guys tongue and down his throat.  He pulled out and stroked it as the last dribbled onto the man’s face.

“Oh shit Cas sorry,” Dean a show as he pretended to just enter his room.

Cas’ head jerked up, he jumped back and the man grabbed a sheet to cover up.

“Dean!” Cas narrowed his eyes as he held a pillow in front of him.

“Sorry.  I heard the music and the door was open.  I wanted to see if you wanted to order dinner.”

If Cas had not known Dean for eight years he would have believed him, but he had and he knew his tells.  Cas cleared his throat and made a motion to shoo Dean out.

“Give me a minute.  I’m with Dan.  I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Sure.  Sure,” Dean winked as he pulled the door shut.

“I am so sorry about that.  I guess we got so caught up I left the door opened,” Cas managed bashful without a sweat.

“No problem.”

“I can still get you off,” Cas grinned as he looked into light green eyes.

“Unfortunately that little surprise ruined it for me.  We’ll try again later.”

“Alright.”

Cas handed Dan the wipes to clean up.  Cas wiped his hands off then got dressed.  He pulled Dan into a hug and kissed his cheek before they left his bedroom.  Cas walked wordlessly passed the living room and to the front door as he held Dan’s hand.  He kissed Dan’s cheek then handed him his jacket from the hook.

“We can get to together Friday.  I’ll be off from the hospital,” Dan nodded as he pulled his flannel tight and slipped on the jacket.

“Definitely.”

“Nice meeting you Dan!” Dean called.

“You too Dean.  Maybe next time I’ll be fully dressed,” Dan joked as he walked out.

Cas shut the door and went to the living.  He tucked his legs as he got in the chair.

“I think I want Chinese or maybe Thai.  Which one is closer?” Cas asked as he twirled a curl along his finger.

“Is that the guy you’ve been texting and giggling about for the last couple of weeks?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Oh Dan?  Yeah.  We met,” Cas chuckled, “we met at the gas station.  He was putting air in his tires.  He drives a beautiful car.  It’s a dark blue 1969 Camaro.  Oh Princess is a beauty.  I think you’d like her.  So Chinese or Thai?”

“I’m goin’ out,” Dean jumped up, grabbed his jacket and stormed out.

“Round 2 is mine,” Castiel laughed.

<<<>>> 

Cas sat cross legged on the couch as Dan went over questions that would be asked on his next exam.  Dan had graduated from medical school the year before and was a doctor at the local hospital.  He volunteered to help Cas to make sure he passed the next exam. 

“Well that was the last one and you got them all,” Dan put the rubber band back around the flashcards and handed them to Cas.

“Thanks again Dan.  Dean had offered to help but got a date at the last minute,” Cas put the cards on the table and scooted closer to Dan.

“Hey not a problem.  Jesus is out and you’re my number two so it’s all good,” Dan put an arm around Cas.

“So how is it going with Jesus?”

“He’s still in my life so I can’t be mad ya know?  We’ll work it out.  We’ll either stay friends with benefits or he’ll want to be together again.  I’m not pushing it.  If it’s meant to be then it will be.”

“I feel like I should send you home but I really want to make out with you,” Cas cuddled into him, “I do not want to make this weird for you.”

“Castiel, you’re fine.  We got into this knowing that we’re not the only people in each other’s lives.  I’m not expecting you to hold back because I feel some way,” Dan pulled him on top of him.

“Very well then.”

Cas relaxed on top of Dan and kissed him softly.  The longer they kissed the more aggressive the kisses turned.  Cas pressed his hips against Dan as he pushed up.  Dan’s hands pulled Cas’ shirt from his pants and flattened against his back.  Cas moaned into his mouth and only pulled up long enough to take his shirt off.

Dan flipped them and Cas settled on his back as Dan pulled his own shirt off.  Dan leaned back in and kissed Cas as he undid his buckle then pants.  Cas had begun to shimmy out of his pants while he kissed Dan when the door opened.

“Whoa there!” Dean covered his eyes, “ruled Cas.”

“I know you’re not talking,” Cas pulled Dan down on top of him.

“Is that your roommate and his boyfriend?” a female voice asked.

Cas sat up and almost knocked Dan on the floor.  He took in the scantily clad blonde with big blue eyes and a bright smile.

“Yeah.  Sorry about that.  I thought he was goin’ to be out,” Dean pulled her down the hall.

“You think they’d want to join?” she giggled.

“Not that type of roommate.”

Cas heard Dean’s door slam shut.  He huffed and turned back to Dan.  Dan smirked.

“Did she just offer to have a foursome if we were interested?” Dan raised an eyebrow.

“Dean likes them open minded.”

They stood and went to Cas’ room.  He would like to believe that he was adult enough to not try and compete with Dean.  Cas would lie if asked about how much more vocal he was that night.  He would never tell a single person about how he held back to make sure he heard Dean’s door open and close before he allowed himself to have an orgasm.  Or how he let Dan stay the night until he got the call from his other lover.  Cas would deny it all.

“I’ll see you later,” Cas kissed Dan as he let him out the morning that followed.

“Dinner tomorrow.  Don’t forget.”

“I won’t.”

Cas kissed Dan one last time before the let him go.  Cas shut the door and locked it behind him.

“So he’s spending the night now?” Dean leaned against the entry wall.

“Shit Dean,” Cas jumped as he turned around, “don’t sneak up on me.”

“Didn’t mean to.”

“Dan stays over occasionally,” Cas brushed pass Dean.

“Oh really?  Since when?” Dean followed Cas to the kitchen.

“Since last night,” Cas mumbled as he grabbed the coffee.

“Okay.  I’m off from work today.  What to do something?”

“I have to study but thank you all the same,” Cas bit back his smile while he made coffee.

<<<>>> 

It went back and worth for several weeks.  Dean would make sure Cas saw him with someone and Cas would return the favor with Dan.  Then it was time for another visit from Sam.  Cas changed the sheets on the fold out bed.  He folded it back into the couch since it was still the middle of the day.  Dean had gone to pick up Sam from the airport and would meet him and Dan at their favorite restaurant.

Cas made sure that Dan was not visible from the door.  Cas saw them as they entered and waved them over.  He waited.  Sam would not be as slow on the up take as Dean was because Sam was not blinded by some secret mission.  Dean slid in the booth by Dan and Sam took the seat next to Cas. 

“Hi I’m,” Sam looked between his brother and Dan, “Sam,” he stretched out the single syllable, “yeah Sam.  Dean’s brother.”

“You’re right he is tall as shit,” Dan laughed, “nice to meet ya,” he shook his hand.

“How long have you and Cas been dating?” Sam smirked as it hit him.

“Not that long about a month and a half.  We’re just kinda feelin’ it out ya know?  Nothing too serious yet.  Right babe?”

“Exactly.  We’re leaving our options open but not losing sight of what we have a good chance at,” Cas smiled knowingly.

“Riiight,” Sam slowly nodded.

“If it isn’t Samuel Winchester,” Jo walked up to their table.

“Jo!” Sam stood and hugged her, “I thought that you owned the café down the street.  What are you doing here?”

“Mom needed some help.”

“Oh okay.”

“Jess didn’t come this time?” Jo asked with a warm smile.

“Naw she had a few other things to take care of at home.  I’ll tell her you asked about her though.”

“You better.  Now, what can I getcha fellas?”

They ordered and talked for awhile before Sam took the opportunity.  He touched Cas’ hand.

“Let’s get some drinks.”

Cas followed him to the bar.  Sam put in their order and waited for the bartender to leave.

“Really?  Obvious much?” Sam gave him a knowing grin.

“Apparently not.  Dean hasn’t picked up on it yet,” Cas laughed almost bitterly.

“It’s like he’s looking in a mirror.  The only difference is Dan’s eyes are a little lighter.  I think they may even have on the same fuckin’ leather jacket right now.  Why not just tell him?”

“I put it out there and he did not take it.  I don’t know if it’s a game he wants to play or not.  The guys name is Dan for god’s sake.”

“At least you see it.  I was worried for a minute.  The resemblance is remarkable,” Sam looked back over his shoulder and realized from the distance if he did not know where the other was seated he wouldn’t recognize Dean, “Dean is slow.”

“I found him on Tinder.”

Sam snorted and grabbed two of the drinks. Cas grabbed the other two and they headed back to the table.

They finished dinner and headed out.  Dan had driven so Cas walked over to his car.  Sam bent over with laughter as he saw the car.  Dean and Dan turned, cocked their heads to the side and raised their hand in a questioning manor.  Cas followed Sam’s example.

“Slow as molasses on a sloth’s back.”

“Pretty much,” Cas agreed.

“I think we missed something,” Dean and Dan replied at the same time.

<<<>>> 

Dark hair, blue eyes, and was that a trench coat crumbled on the floor?  It was definitely a blue tie that was used as a gag.  The threesome was the last straw.  Cas did not pretend.  He waltzed straight into the bedroom.  Dean watched him but did not say a word as he pushed into Cas look-a-like number one while the Cas look-a-like drilled into Cas look-a-like number two.

Cas undid his pants and pulled the tie out of number two’s mouth.  He thrust right in.  Cas threw his head back as number two worked him over expertly.  Dean cursed and began to move hard and fast into number one.  Cas met number one’s eyes.

“You want some?”

“Yes,” he panted.

Cas pulled out of number two’s mouth and moved so that number one could take him.  He moved between them until he was close then he pulled out.  Dean’s hips stuttered as he stared wide eyed at Cas.

“Who wants it?” Cas panted.

“Me!”  all three yelled.

Cas smirked and shoved deep into number two’s mouth.  He did not break eye contact with Dean as he released.  Dean came with a shout which caused a chain reaction.  After number two sucked him dry Cas went to the bathroom.  Cas listened to them as he undressed.

“That was hot as shit.  Why didn’t you tell us there was gonna be a fourth?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“Oh Dean you do know how to treat us well.  We don’t have time for a group shower but we’ll see you next time.”

Cas chuckled and got in the shower.

 _What the hell was I thinking?  Did that just happen?  There’s no going back._ Cas’ thoughts ran rapid as he showered.

Once he was done he went to his room.  He hadn’t even looked into Dean’s room.  Cas pulled on fresh clothes as he heard the shower turn on.  Cas went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee.  He placed his favorite mug on the counter and poured in his cream and sugar.  He grabbed a handful of grapes and hummed as he waited for the coffee to be finished.

Cas had settled on the couch with his book when his stomach growled.  Cas went back to the kitchen.  He had not even reached for the fridge when he was slammed against it.

“What the fuck was that?” Dean pressed against his back.

“Dean,” Cas warned.

“Oh no.  You are gonna answer me.  What was that about?” Dean’s warm breath brushed against Cas’ ear.

“I thought that we do not talk about that?” Cas sighed.

“You fucked my friends in the mouth.  I’m pretty sure we need to talk about it,” Dean laughed humorlessly.

“We’ve never talked about it before.”

“Cas.  It was fun and a joke before.  Today felt personal,” Dean responded through clinched teeth.

“Maybe it was,” Cas replied coldly.

“What?” Dean stepped back.

“You are so dense,” Cas turned and leaned against the fridge, “have you even looked at Dan?”

“Dan?” Dean looked confused.

“Yes.  His spiky brown hair, green eyes, love of layers and a classic car.”

“Dan’s cool as shit.  I don’t get it,” Dean frowned.

“Subtle was the wrong way to go,” Cas sighed and rolled his eyes, “I should not have even tried.”

“What?”

Cas yanked Dean to him and kissed him.

“Oh,” Dean licked his lips.

“Next time don’t fuck everything that walks if all you want to do is fuck me,” Cas walked away from Dean.

“I like an audience and you are gorgeous when you come.”

“Don’t you want to be more than just mutual masturbation partners?” Cas spun back around brow creased and lips in a thin line.

“Are you askin’ me to be your boyfriend?” Dean walked over to him.

“I wouldn’t make that jump but something more than what we’ve been doing.  Can you calm your libido to be able to just be with one or two people for more than a week?” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“What about Dan?”

“Unlike you I can have an open relationship with less than 15 people,” Cas laughed, “at any point either of you want to be one on one I’ll let the other go.  It’s not like it’s going to be hard since you two could be twins.”

“Twins?  What are you talking about?”

“Never mind,” Cas shook his head.

“Let me think about it.”

“Okay.  You want to go get dinner?” Cas dropped his arms to his side.

“Neh.  I’ve got a lot to think about right now.”

“Sure.”

“I’m gonna go for a drive.  I’ll be back later.”

“Sure.”

Cas moved back to the kitchen and made a snack and went back to his book.  Cas tried not to think about the idea of what had happened.  He was about to get a chance to date Dean Winchester.  His teenage dream.  Cas felt his chest get tight.

“Shit.”

<<<>>> 

Cas sat at the table with Dean on their second favorite restaurant.  It felt the same but he knew that there was an option for more than after dinner coffee once they finished.  Cas was not sure what he expected but it was their third date.  Third date.  Cas coughed to cover his giggle. 

“And that’s when Sam and Jess figured they may get married.  The least romantic proposal ever.”

“I’m pretty sure yours will be too.  You’re not one to make a big scene or get very emotional.  I think you’ll probably just put the ring on their finger while they’re asleep and a sticky note on their forehead that says ‘yeah or nah?’” Cas smiled.

“I don’t know.  If I find someone that I can spend the rest of my life with I will definitely go all out for them.  I’ll make it all hallmark lifetime special perfect.  I’ll take them to do all their favorite things and I’ll pop the question with a slideshow over lunch with all of our friends.  I think dinner is too cliché.  And there will probably be a piñata,” Dean took a sip of his drink.

“Really?  Well that is very unlike you.  I hope they are worth it.”

“They will be.  I wouldn’t go through the trouble if they weren’t.  I don’t accept divorce as an out so I won’t take it lightly.  I will be going into this knowing I have found my equal, my mate, the love of my life and nothing is too much for them,” Dean smiled.

“Wow.  Just wow.”

“Yeah.  What about you?” Dean asked as he finished his steak.

“I don’t know.  I’ve only thought about marriage once and that did not pan out.  He and I . . . yeah.  Let’s not talk about it.  Plus he will have to be someone that can work with my career.  I’m going to have long hours and be on call a lot.  If I can find someone that can put up with that and my idiosyncrasies then I may think about it.  It’ll probably be random.  I already have the ring.  I will just have to get it resized if it doesn’t fit.  Once I think about it I’ll just ask out right.”

“That’s why they make impulse counters for people like you.  You will literally like it and put a ring on it,” Dean chuckled, “I hope he’s good to you.”

“He’ll be perfect.”

For a moment they stared at each other. The silence weighted and precarious.  Dean looked up through his lashes at Cas.  Cas gasped at the level of emotion that shown through Dean’s eyes.  Cas moved in and kissed Dean lightly.  Dean hummed as he returned the kiss.

“That was a good kiss.”

“I’m very good with my mouth,” Dean winked.

“Home now,” Cas reached for his wallet and threw money on the table and hoped it was enough to cover dinner as he grabbed Dean’s hand.

 

“You weren’t wrong,” Cas whimpered as his fingers massaged Dean’s scalp. 

“Mm hmm,” Dean worked his throat and mouth around Cas’ erection.

“Jeez.  No wonder you have so many partners.  There’s probably a site dedicate to just your mouth,” Cas mumbled and fell back on the bed.

Dean smiled around him.  Dean worked him for a little longer then turned him over.  Cas yelped as soon as Dean’s tongue touched him.  Dean made the most obscene noises as he prepared Cas.  Cas felt everything shift as it began to fall away.  All that existed for him was Dean and Dean’s tongue and fingers.  Cas moaned as he felt the cold lubricated fingers push into him.  He immediately pushed back.  The pain quickly shifted to pleasure as Dean worked him over.  Dean took his time and prepared Cas thoroughly.

Dean rolled Cas back over and pushed his legs up.  Dean kissed him as he positioned himself.  He pulled back to look Cas in the eyes as he pressed into him slowly.  Cas’ grip tightened on Dean’s arms.  Cas held his breath for a few minutes as Dean made his way deep into him.  Once settled in they kissed gently until Cas moved his hips to indicate he was ready.  Cas knew as soon as he moved that Dean had no intention of sex with him.  With each careful thrust and smooth rotation of his hips Dean told Cas what he really thought of him. 

“Dean?” Cas’ eyes searched his.

“Shh.  Just . . . this isn’t like with others.  We have something more.  I’m gonna take my time with you,” Dean let himself rest on his forearms so that he was closer.

“More than just a screw huh?” Cas panted.

“Definitely.”

They share no words after.  The room filled with sounds of passion as they kissed and touched each other until they gradually took the climb together to their climax.  Dean pressed his face to Cas’ neck as Cas raked his nails down his back and let go.  His spasms pulled Dean’s orgasm from him a few minutes later.  They lay there on Dean’s bed in a tangle of limbs until they fell asleep.

<<<>>> 

Dan found the last shirt he had left over at Cas’ apartment and slipped it in his bag.   Dan double checked the bathroom and went back to Cas’ room.  Cas smiled at him from his spot on the bed.  Dan sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.

“I’m sorry that this didn’t work out,” Cas squeezed his hand.

“We knew gettin’ into this that it probably wasn’t gonna be long term.  You were already in love with Dean and I was pining after Jesus for a few years.  I just had the guts to move a little quicker than Dean has,” Dan laughed.

“Yeah,” Cas shook his head.

“He’ll come around and say the words to you and you better text me when he does.  We’re still on for handball Wednesday?”

“Yup.”

Dan let Cas’ hand go and zipped his bag.  They stood and Cas hugged him tight.

“This hurts more than I expected,” Cas cleared his throat as he walked Dan to the door.

“Don’t you cry on me Cas,” Dan kissed his cheek, “we’re still friends just without benefits.”

“Yeah.  I just have to come to terms.”

“As soon as Dean shows up you’ll forget about me.  Don’t think I didn’t notice the resemblance.  You used me at first and you just got attached and I was okay with that.  The sex was well worth it as much as the companionship.  No one else I know just likes to sit together and read.  That will always be our thing.  We shared silence without the need to fill it.  If we had met before Dean and Jesus we may have worked out.  Our hearts were already taken though,” Dan smiled warmly and gave Cas one last hug.

The sound of keys interrupted them then the door opened and Dean strolled in.

“Dan the man!” Dean wrapped an arm Dan and patted him on the back.

“Hey Dean.”

“Don’t forget trivia night on Saturday.  We need you for all the science questions.”

“I know Dean,” Dan chuckled, “I wouldn’t miss it.  It’s one of my rare nights out.”

“Alright.  Are you guys done or did I come home too early?” Dean asked as he hung his jacket on the hook.

“Oh.  You haven’t told him,” Dan laughed as Cas blushed.

“No I haven’t.  I figured I’d tell him later.”

“Tell me what?” Dean rocked back and forth on his heels innocently.

“Cas,” Dan turned to him, squeezed his should and left.

“So what’s happened?” Dean eyed Cas.

“Well,” Cas looked everywhere but Dean, “Dan and I have called it off.  Jesus has given him a serious chance this time around.”

“That’s great.  Dan’s such a great friggin’ dude.  I thought it was going to be bad news,” Dean smiled and led the way to the kitchen.

“You’re not upset?”

“No.  Why would I be?”

“Well I thought that you might feel the pressure since it’s just going to be you and me here on out,” Cas sat at the counter.

“You’re not gettin’ anyone else?  You think you’re ready to go solo?” Dean passed Cas a beer.

“Dean,” Cas played with the cap for a moment then twisted it off, “I’m not the one that’s afraid of commitment.  I have had monogamous relationships before.”

“That’s right.  I’m the slut,” Dean grabbed items from the fridge to make dinner.

“You are an experienced lover.  Slut leaves undesirable images.  It has been perverted from its original form.  I have nothing against your lifestyle.  You can teach me things and I like to learn new things,” Cas smirked.

“Yeah you do,” Dean replied with suggestive inflection in his tone.

“So we’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged as he stood at the stove, “I, uh, haven’t actually seen anyone else since I said yes.”

“Dean,” Cas’ eyes went wide, “that’s been four months.  That is some kind of record for you.”

“Well I like our thing.  I didn’t feel the need to look elsewhere.”

“Wow.  I am impressed Dean.”

“Its whatever.  Anyway, I was thinking about taking a few days off next week and maybe go out of town.  I know your semester is over this week.  I figured maybe we could take a mini vacation.  It’s the first time that we have time off together in forever.  With your residency starting I know you won’t have much time and I want to make sure that I can get as much of you before then.”

“That sounds fantastic.  I’ll put in for the time off work when I go in.”

“Great.”

<<<>>> 

Cas rolled over and moved to put his arm around Dean and it fell on an empty pillow.  Cas groaned and rolled over to the other side and it was also empty.  The sheets were cold.  They had been on vacation for four days and Dean had slept in with him each day.  Dean being gone when he got up disappointed him. 

Cas sighed and tried to fall back to sleep even though he was annoyed.   Dean had taken him to his favorite places and treated him to his favorite foods.  Cas thought it felt familiar but could not place it.  Cas had convinced Dean it was alright when they had gone to the amusement park yesterday.  Cas was not a fan of amusement parks but Dean loved them.  He had sacrificed his comfort so that he could make sure that Dean had a great day. Cas drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Cas woke later with his bladder angry with him.  Cas got out of bed and crossed the room to the bathroom.  He passed the mirror as he walked into the commode room.  He froze and squinted.  Cas took a step back.  He turned and faced the mirror.  Cas could not stop the smile that eased across his face.

A purple sticky note was on his forehead, ‘So yeah or nah?’

Cas looked down at his hand and gasped.  A gunmetal titanium band with a small Peridot stone was on his left finger.

“Well?” Dean leaned against the wall by the bathroom with a lopsided grin.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Dean walked over to Cas and hugged and kissed him.

“Not too tight.  I have to pee,” Cas wiggled out of his arms and went to relieve himself.

“Took you forever to wake up so I may have put your hand in warm water for a second or ten,” Dean called through the closed door.

“What?  You asshat.”

“Sorry I got impatient.”

“That explains this week.  I knew it felt familiar.  You did exactly what you said you would do except the room of friends.”

“I couldn’t get them all here so I figured we do an engagement party later.”

“Really?” Cas opened the door and went to the sink.

“Yeah.”

“Awesome.”

“This is forever you know.”

“It’s kind of fast don’t you think?  You haven’t had the opportunity to fall in love like I have,” Cas wrapped his arms around him.

“It took me one month to realize that I have had deeper feelings for you than I thought.  I looked at all my partners and one thing or another reminded me of you.  Especially Emmanuel and Jimmy.”

“The threesome?”

“Yeah.”

“I knew I wasn’t crazy,” Cas chuckled.

“It also took me time to see Dan for what he was,” Dean pouted playfully.

“A long ass time.  Sam figured it out the first time they met,” Cas kissed him lightly.

“The laughing outside the restaurant?  You guys were laughing at us?” Dean pulled back.

“Yes.”

“You two are jerks.”

“You still love us.”

“You wanna go to bed?”

“Sure fiancé.”

Cas shook his head and dragged Dean over to the bed.  Cas could not help feel the difference in every touched once he realized it was for an eternity. 

“Wait,” Cas slowed his movements.

“Cas no.  I’m close,” Dean panted.

“This is serious Dean Winchester.”

“What is it sweetheart?” Dean took a few shallow thrusts.

“Where’s my piñata?”

“Shut up,” Dean kissed him hard and picked back up with his deep thrusts.

Cas knew at some point he would have to tell Dean that he had bought the ring for him but he would wait until they were married so he could not back out.  It had taken him almost a decade but he had finally bagged his dream guy and it would be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed and as always I adore feedback, comments, and kudos.


End file.
